deadmanwonderlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost in the Sun
Ghost in the Sun is the twenty-first chapter of the ''Deadman Wonderland'' manga. Summary Genkaku forces on with his madness, driving Ganta into a state of rage before approaching him and attempting to end his suffering, noting that he has witnessed enough horror to realize that death is salvation. As his will to live and fight on continues to grow with every passing moment, the glow emanating from the red crystal in his chest manifests patterned lines. The lines cover his entire right arm and span all the way to the right side of his face, enforcing his Deadman powers. Ganta fires his newly improved Branch of Sin while screaming at Genkaku his reasons to live, saying that he doesn't have time to die, while Genkaku desperately tries to shoot down the incoming projectile without success. Genkaku attempts to flee, but Nagi grabs hold of him and says he's his guide to hell. Genkaku smiles and accepts him as his salvation, while Toto secretly watches from aside. The bullet makes a direct hit, heavily injuring Genkaku, as well as destroying the dark room, along with his Buddha statue. While the remaining foot soldiers and Hibana run away in fear of Ganta's new powers, the remaining Scar Chain members rush over to Nagi's side for his final moments. He gives Ganta his final candy and thanks them before passing away, leaving them all in tears. While Hibana attempts to escape, she encounters Toto in the hallway. She attacks him but gets killed instantly. His wrist slightly rips open from the force of his own attack. As he walks away he notes that he's still too fragile. Back at the destroyed Undertaker HQ, Shiro wakes up and sees the moonlit Ferris wheel. After learning that Scar Chain managed to escape from the prison, she asks Ganta his reason for staying. He replies to her that he's got a friend he cannot leave behind, before apologizing for hitting her. She gladly accepts his apology and both make a promise to each other that someday they'll ride the Ferris wheel together. Ganta breaks into tears, saying that the candy is too sour. At the Deadman Wonderland entrance, the inspection team leaves with one commenting that the inspection was tedious. Another replies that it was interesting while holding the data chip Karako gave him. Karako, Akiyama and Ohara can be seen from afar, escaping in a small boat. At Tamaki's office, a G Ward guard tells Tamaki that few Deadmen have escaped. Enraged by this, Tamaki calmly proceeds with his plan, saying that before losing more Deadmen he should acquire some more. On his compatibility list, Azami Midō's name appears. At the same time, Makina asks Kasuga to bring her Azami for their own plan. At Shiro's secret room, Toto sits on a piano, holding a broken picture of a woman next to young Shiro and Ganta and wonders what Ganta's blood tastes like. Characters in order of appearance * Azuma Genkaku * Undertaker foot soldiers * Ganta Igarashi * Shiro * Karako Koshio * Nagi Kengamine * Toto Sakigami * Hibana Daida * Akiyama * Ohara * Tsunenaga Tamaki * Azami Midō (name seen on Tamaki's compatibility list; mentioned) * Makina * Kasuga Kyōko * Woman in the picture 21. Ghost in the Sun Category:Volume 5